The fortress
by flaming hunter
Summary: One thing led to another and before I knew it... Things had gotten out of hand
1. Chapter 1

The smell of iron, oil and other users far to strange for me to know assaulted my senses, even the feeling of the air, from ceiling fan moving above me, felt like fingernails all over my body.

For some reason, the room was bathed in a red light, while a yellow one soon around, like a madman screaming, while in the background the sound of static lingered.

 **"... Good your alive, I don't have much time so I'll make this quick..."**

 **"...You were caught in a multi-dimensional rift, the good news is, I saw you and managed to give you as much weaponry and equipment for you to live. The bad news is you're going to hate me for it and all of that equipment won't be enough."**

 **"Right now that ship you're in is in complete lockdown, nothing he's in, nothing gets out. Every piece of armor, weaponry and shielding site is fully operational, be it magical or technological..."**

 **"...you have soil to grow food, water purifiers/recyclers for clean water. That ship is capable of flying in space, flying inside planets, moving inside water and moving underground, as well as thru magma and so on due to its armor and shields."**

 **"...Seems like a lot. Good, that's where the good news ends, you were moving to fast for me to actually help you properly, so things like replacement armor or extra weapons..."**

 **"...No, at best you have an extra gun and that's it, as for armor and ammunition, you can get around that by retrieving the shells you use, or making more with the materials around the ship."**

 **"...My times up, Oh before I get cut off, you can clean the soil from the outside using the purifiers. Also, there are demons, evil gods and the world around you is a currently a never-ending hell..."**

The static noise ended and as I rose to my feet I couldn't help but lower my head at the sight the images the monitors in front of me were displaying. As far as the eye could see, was a world that was a crimson red and even though it was raining, the rain was red, or better said red blood rained, in this cursed land.

"Computer do I have an army?" I asked, while not really expecting an answer.

"The current defense forces are the equivalent of five legions worth of defense bots of all sizes...Processing... Suggestion, deploy scout drones, it's better to know of the dangers around your current location." The computer answers.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, even while my head was still punding.

"Do, to the current surrounding environment, there is a high possibility of you having to move front the current area of the moment." The computer answers.

'...How high is that possible?" I asked the computer.

"...99%"The computer answers.

" What's going on?" I asked.

"...Your presence has not gone unnoticed and a large number of demons is headed towards your current location." The computer answers.

"Get me out of here," I said and I felt the engines begin to power up and in an instant, the feeling of weightlessness soon took over.

"...processing, do to the inexperience of the captain, emergency plans have now been activated. Deploying scout drones, searching for in corrupted lands and resources, ."

"/... None tested...searching for minimal corruption... Located...all other resources have been completely tainted, redirecting the ship. ...activating defense bots... Activating... Living rooms...activating purifiers. The computer says as I feel the ship slightly turn left.

" How much is left that it's actually useful?" I asked.

"...Useful materials are as follows one cup of water and two handfuls of dirt, there is nothing else in this world." The computer answer.

(Character Change)

Her eyes burned as the sand entered them, the hellish thing was carried by the hot dry winds, forcing her to repeatedly close her eyes, something that was more than dangerous, considering that she was currently hiding, from a group of mad women.

Her mother and father once told her, about a long-lost time where their family served a kingdom so vast and powerful, that even the lowest of slaves lived like kings.

Food was always an arms reach away, water was plentiful and the elements, were no issue.

If such a time was real, it was long gone, never to return.

She was naked and like the rest of the tribe, she struggled to find anything of worth, for even the dirt itself, was worthless.

Nothing grew any more, the stories she heard of a land where green things grew out of the ground and when ripe, a person could eat them immediately, was so odd to her, that be living such stories was like believing, that a person could sleep, without hearing the whispers of the gods demanding blood.

The only things that came out of the ground now were worms and animals that one had to eat while they were still alive, otherwise, they would turn into puddles of blood and internal organs, that would call the demons to their location.

Clothing, the few there was had to be made of living beings and offered little to no protection, wearing anything like armor, was like lighting a fire inside a dark room.

Everyone all of a sudden knew where you were.

As for water, they were forced to drink each other's blood, anything that fell from the sky or laid on the ground would warp a persons body until they became just another abomination and if it wasn't their bodies that changed, it was their souls.

They would begin to grow like beast and kill everything within immediate sight.

There were few people now, actual people anyway, nearly everyone was either a servant of the dark gods, had been mutated into a protest thing or had simply gone insane.

They all hunted down the remaining humans, those that hadn't fallen and either tortured them or used them for entertainment. They would either simply have the people fight for their lives, unarmed and against something they could never win against.

The worst was when a person lost themselves fighting, at first they would seem normal, then...then they lost themselves completely.

So what did all of this matter in truth, it didn't. Nothing mattered.

She would have smiled at the irony of it all, here she was alongside a group of survivors trying to stay alive, there was no reason for it, they simply wanted to live.

Their pursuers were no different, they simply wanted to eat and from what they believed Human meat tasted better than that of worms or animals.

The various holes they hid in, were nothing more than just that, holes in the ground. The remnants of a long forgotten battle.

Like dogs, their pursuers sniffed the diet trying to find their sent and all of a sudden a large shadow made itself known. Her eyes widened as a massive beast lowered itself, its massive body had already made it perfectly clear that escape was not an option.

She knew that her only hope of survival was to remain hidden and hope that the creature either left or killed her quickly.

With a loud moan, the creature made its presence known and instantly the mad woman launches themselves at it, soon only the smell of burnt meat followed. The creature moaned and simply stood on top of them.

Hours passed and the creature's shadow covered their hiding stop, finally, hunger and thirst won over and one of the survivors made a run for it, only for a metallic tentacle to envelop him.

Immediately a green light covered the man, she watched from her hiding spot as the dirt, blood, oil, ash and other materials were removed from him and a strange thing filled with a clear liquid was given to him.

The man sniffed the thin and his eyes widened as he took a drink. "Water." The man said.

Soon a woman ran and again a metallic tentacle captured her, the process repeated itself, only that this time a strange round object was given to her. The woman bit into the object before her eyes widened and she immediately began to devour it.

One by one they all began to emerge from their holes on the ground and a strange orange glow began to cover their surroundings, soon she felt her body begin to sting only for all of the filth to be burned off her.

She soon found herself in possessions of a strange red object and a container holding some water.

(Character change)

I looked at the monitor apparently the extraction of little resources remained was done, unfortunately, blood clouds had started forming, so going back up was out of the question.

Apparently, the ship could extend its force fields several feet down and slowly purify the ground underneath it.

On the plus side I found out I had a large garden inside the ship, the bad news was I was just one person and the fruits and vegetables would begin to rot.

The screens showed a group of savages that were using the ship as cover from the hot sun and as safety from the storm. Fortunately, they weren't insane, so I figured if the food rotting was going to become a problem why not just give it to them.

The computer immediately responded with three possibilities, the first would be that the people would become too dependant on the ship providing them with food and so I would become responsible for the people beneath the ship.

The second, the people's bodies may not be completely tainted, but there was no way of knowing if their minds were. Thus, I could end up making a crazy bunch even stronger, than they ever would have been, without me.

The last possibility was that, while the ship was gigantic and only a blind person would miss it, the people on the outside, would be well fed and that would alert everyone that there was food. Whether people looked at the humans or the plants as food, was on the people that would see them.

Still, anything that wasn't eaten could be turned into nutrition paste and compose for the plants, still, it was better for the people out there to eat the stuff before it went to waste and so I allowed the ship to give them food and water.

Apparently, the ship has several floors and each one is the size of a city and several fields worth of farming land's, from what the security cameras showed a bunch of robots were moving around maintaining the fields, hell there was even an ocean inside the ship and when a forest.

The computer began to beep, the scout drones had already mapped out the surrounding lands and had picked up a large number of soldiers headed in the direction of the ship, still, it was impossible to fly up because of the blood clouds, so the ship was stuck flying only a few feet above the ground.

Still, it was time to move again, if the people followed then so be it, if they didn't they weren't my problem, to begin with.

(Character change)

Her stomach felt full?

It was a strange feeling, it certainly wasn't a bad one, but what had the creature done this? Why feed them?

A loud moan from above her, alerted her that the creature was about to do something, perhaps it was about to eat them. It had fed them in order to eat them later or perhaps something worse.

Only that nothing happened, the creature instead simply began to move.

She looked around her and found that no one else knew what to do, for the first time in years, they had eaten food that didn't scream when they bit into it and drank water that didn't burn when they drank it.

Their bodies didn't hurt and the blood that fell from the sky didn't burn them while they were beneath the beast.

So slowly one by one they began to follow the creature, until everyone was underneath it once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Six weeks later.

The sound of iron chains moving with the beast's body as it moved above her, its metal seemed light, yet heavy and in occasions, it was even pleasing to her ears. A kind of routine had begun to form amongst the people.

They moved when the creature moved and rested only when the creature stopped, in those occasions strange tentacles would come down from the creature's body and begin to suck up the dirt, alongside any waste they made.

Their numbers had grown, by no means were they a large group of people, but their numbers were at least twenty maybe fifty.

When some were unable to walk anymore the creature would carry them by using strange devices that emerged from its body, the youngest amongst them enjoyed riding the things as for them keeping up with their elders was even more difficult the longer they walked.

On one occasion everyone found themselves being carried by the creature, when it was startled by something and it began to move at a speed it never did when they all walked.

They must have covered hundreds of miles in a single day and they did this while it was raining fire and iron blood, the strange orange glow that so rounded them was like a wall that kept the rain away.

Once in a while, they would find people hiding or running away from something, it wasn't long before they came out of hiding when the smell of food reached them.

From time to time they would find the remains of long-dead armies or destroyed villages and it was because of that reason, that everyone now wore some sort of clothing.

Now she found herself carrying a large bag filled with strange multicolored things, she didn't mind in fact she was glad to have it all.

Why? Well because she could eat it all.

The creature moaned once again, it would soon stop and everyone would rest again. It was strange really ever since the creature had found them, they hadn't encountered any dangerous things and there was always food.

Talk amongst the people had begun to spread, they had all heard stories about Kind Gods and how they protected and took care of people, they all knew Evil Gods existed. The armies of demons and the very world around them were proof of it.

Some wondered if they should start worshiping the beast or at least give thanks for its protection, less one day, it gets fed up with their ungratefulness and leaves them.

But what if it wasn't a God or a surviving servant of a God, one that was now long gone and forgotten.

What if it was just a creature that saw them as if they were nothing more than pets? What then?

Still, none of that mattered the creature had finally stopped and she found herself eating a strand long yellow thing, it was something she had to pill the yellow skin off and eat its white insides, but the object was soft and had a light taste.

(Character Change)

"So far so good," I said as I looked at the monitors, none of the scouts had found anything dangerous.

If only it stayed that way for longer than five minutes, this whole world seemed to have gone to hell. There no water anywhere, food is none existent and everyone is either a cannibal or eats things raw.

And none of that even mention the insane people running around, people and machines covered in blood and decorated with the bones of the dead, animals so twisted that they look like monsters and the won't part about it.

According to the computers, the chances of me winning a full-scale war are slim to none.

More than once, the ship was forced to move because something was either moving inside the clouds or beneath the ground, I was really tempted to abandon the people on the outside, but that felt wrong.

I just could do it.

I tried letting them into the ship, but the computer stopped me, it said that there wasn't any guarantee that they weren't infected by Chaos.

More than once the drones were forced to come back, it was too dangerous to stay out and the chances of someone, something following them back was too high. Even now the clouds seem to follow the ship and the computer detects more and more movement inside them.

It wouldn't be a big problem, if it wasn't for the fact that movement was growing even underground, something was following us.

Today was no different, the drones were coming back, there was an army to the north, creatures were moving in the south and east and west were completely out of the question. How the hell can ice tornados exist in a place where there is no water and another tornado made of lightning exist.

This wouldn't be much of a problem if it wasn't for the fact that entire armies were moving with the storms themselves.

I have no choice but to fly up, the ground itself seemed to be changing by the second and it won't be long before the land itself is completely different. I have to move and I have to move now, the sky is being closed off quickly.

I look at the monitors and see all of the people, either I take them with me or leave them behind.

I look at the computer every means of escape will be game in a minute, for some reason I feel completely helpless, but I have to make a choice.

"Take us up and we're taking those people with us." I said and the computer began to beep.

"No. The chances of their survival is minimum, its best that you leave them." The computer immediately answers.

I listened to the computer and felt the ship begin to rise higher and higher.

"I'm the captain and were taking them with us." I said as the people shown on the monitors, begin to get smaller and smaller. The ship was leaving them behind to their fate.

"...As you command Master..." The computer immediately answers and I see the people being scooped up by metal boxes.

The clouds were getting closer and closer like a tidal wave, even as the ship rose into the sky, I could see the sky burning. There was fire inside the clouds, and the ground itself was breaking, until the ground was gone.

The computer began to beep, something was moving inside the clouds, thankfully the ship was already passing them and was soon high above any of the clouds reach.

"Computer wants going on?" I asked.

"...Processing...Captain sitdown...or... Remain standing...there is no world...All have been consumed by Chaos... No world remains...All plant life is gone...All animals, as well as all remaining Humans." The computer answered

I could feel the color drain from my face and I immediately felt light-headed.

"...Temporal anomaly detected...Setting course to the nearest warp gate...Captain what are your orders?" The computer asked me.

I just sat there listening and then I remembered the people.

"How are the people?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"...All recently arrived crew members are resting, beverages, warm clothing and food are being supplied to them." The computer answers me.

"Get us out of here" I ordered the computer.

I turned to look at the monitors and noticed that even the clouds were disappearing, there are cameras all around the ship, so I know what's going on, both inside and outside the ship.

There are no stars period, the sun is now gone, only the clouds are left and even those are almost gone.

The ship is headed towards a tear in the sky and its beginning to close, the ships started to cross the gate and the last light of that world is finally gone. The last thing I saw before the ship finally went completely thru the portal, was a massive armored hand closing around a small spark of light and hellish laughter that followed the ship.

I could feel my heart beating in a way I never thought possible an entire dimension was gone, even if the ship was floating in space, there should at least be the tiny speaks of stars in the distance, but there's nothing.

A strange glow covers the ship, it seems like we finally left the other dimension behind, the ship begins to send out drones, but after five minutes they immediately come back, everything looks the same.

There are no distinctive markings anywhere, everything looks the same here, so much so, that even machines can't tell the difference. Luckily for me I have a tone of drones, hundreds of thousands of them to be exact.

So I can make a net, for them to be able to move further and further away from the ship. The drones begin to leave the ship, this time in numbers so great that they seem like a cloud of blinking lights, soon they begin to transmit what they see and I don't like it.

The ground itself moves and it even looks like if it was made of some sort of living being, the water here is so polluted, that if oil was poured into it, the water would actually be cleaner.

Trees grow rotten fruit and the animals are decomposing, even if they are still alive.

"Am I in hell?" I asked myself.

"...No...thus world has fallen under the rule of the God of pestilence...the Great Unclean one..." The computer answers.

"Is there anything still good here?" I asked.

"...Yes...processing...there is a small drive of nomads...around sixty to seventy...elven beings left..." The computer answers.

"Have the drones covered the entire planet?" I asked.

"Yes...there is no world...we are currently on what appears to be a broken comet...warp gate detected...Captain what are your orders...the computer asks.

" Let's go get those people." I answered.

I could feel the ship begin to move and even as it did that, the drones were already coming back in swarms, until only the ones leading up to where rhe elves were, were the only ones left.

As I looked at the monitors in front of me, I couldn't in my right mind, consider anything that I saw good.

There were healthy people, but they were all being what could only be called sacrificed, by a bunch of bloated, rotting creatures.

"Fire at those things and get us out of her." I said, there was no saving those people.

I watched as a blue light hit the elves and the creatures, one moment they were there, the next they were gone. The ship immediately began to fly straight up, until it found a tear in the sky faster and faster the ship went, until it crossed thru the gate.

When I looked at the monitors I understood why, the planet, no the rock we had left behind, was actually chasing after us.

"...processing...secure location found...suggestion...do to the fact that everything we have encountered...acquiring all...untainted material...should be...top priority..." The computer said in its usual robotic voice.

"Let's go." I said.

(Character change)

She was certain she died or was hallucinating and even if she was, she never wanted it to end.

The land was green and it didn't hurt when she walked, strange metal things moved from place to place, completely uncaring for her or any of the people.

Trees filled with strange things grew everywhere and she could see many of the things she had eaten hanging from their branches. She ate so much that her stomach hurt and drank so much that her body couldn't hold it anymore and forced everything back out.

All around her people were doing the same, well that and fucking like animals.

The women int he group had gone into heat and the men had gladly taken their offer.

She slept for the first time in years and she didn't wake with every passing sound and even when she did wake up, the dream didn't end.

Metal giants walked around and when they laid eyes upon her and her fellow survivors, rhe giants simply waves at them, before continuing on its way.

"Over here!" A man screamed and everyone ran towards his voice.

When she finally arrived her eyes widened and she felt her mouth stretch into a large smile, all around her people gasped. The land was green as far as the eye could see, metal beings moved here and there and the sky was covered with lights that hung from a metal sky.

A metal giant walked past them and asked something to the giant.

"The Captain" the giant said as he let out a green light that formed into a man, no bigger than any normal sized person.

"This is his body, the captain sees all and knows all." The giant spoke, almost as if it was praying.

"Last of his kind, the captain gave up all his power to create all you see here. Even I am but a fragment of his power, it was he who chose to keep you safe and it was he who rescued you." The giant spoke, his voice almost sounding like if it was in amusement.

"Why would he do that?" Another man asked.

"That is like asking, why anything exists. What can we mortal know about that?" The giant said before bowing his head and continuing to walk.

"Thank you captain" a woman did before kneeling down and being to pray.

One by one the people around her began to do the same. "Thank you Captain" they said in union, hoping that whoever that man was would hear them.


	3. Chapter 3

(Character Change)

I felt my eyes widen at the sight in front of me, the ground was moving like a wave that broke apart only when it hit a mountain of rock. Only that it wasn't a wave of water, not it was billions upon billions of humanoid rats, rats that held guns, explosive and wore armors, while carrying swords.

But those weren't the only one's attacking, twisted creatures moved amongst them and gigantic rats the size of skyscrapers move.

The computer announced that the attack wasn't only from above ground, underground the rats were digging their way thru and inside the mountain, the people themselves were running higher and higher up the mountain.

"Computer, get those people out of there." I said as I looked at everything in front of me.

"...Processing...processing...processing...teleportation system...activating...locating all untainted material...teleporting..." The computer said.

I exhaled after hearing those words.

"...All elders have been eliminated...do to the high amount of taint...they were unable to be teleported onboard...however, all younger member were brought onboard...awaiting orders." The computer said.

I just sat there and I couldn't believe what the computer said, it had left people behind to die.

"Processing...processing...dimensional calaps is now occurring...redirecting power from forge systems...to shields and purifiers." The computer says as everything goes completely dark.

"Computer what happened?" I asked.

"Several dimensions existed...they no longer exist...no dimension rifts exist...for all other dimensions...are gone...this was the last one." The computer answered me.

"That's it we're the only ones left." I said.

"Initiating...emergency procedures...templar...singularety...initiating...welcome to eternity captain." The computer said.

My eyes felt heavy and the world went dark.

A burning ball of gold flew past the ship, a single soul was present on it, even as the last remnants of that world burned, the man's soul struggled to hold itself together, being the only other thing in existence other than a couple of alien ships, the ship's computer decided to follow the burning ball of rock.

It recorded the various hallucinations of the man's soul and how he begged them for forgiveness, how he screamed in despair for his failure. It recorded the massive dragon that arrived and rejuvenated the man, granting him its power, further enhancing the man's already great magical and fiscal energies.

It recorded the when the man was taken to his heavenly realm and his discovery of the gods that remained.

It recorded the mans travels to every world that had recently been created and how the souls of the dead were given new bodies.

It recorded the rise of the age of myth, all the while taking whatever power it could from the newly created worlds that now existed.

It took some of the power of the dragon, even as the dragon took notice, it didn't seem to care. It stole some of the power from all of the gods that remained, as their energies were still unstable, bathing the captain in their energies.

The captain would never be a God, but he could and would certainly hurt and kill one, if that was ever needed.

The captain slept through the entire process, had he been awake the pain of being exposed to such energies would have killed him physically and obliterated his soul entirely.

Still, the computer watched as civilizations rose and fell when the endless hordes of demons poured into the worlds.

It made sure that the crew onboard we're comfortable and released hormones to ensure that their numbers grew. It watched as they discovered the rescued children and how they began to form their own culture.

Villages and towns began to form with the materials all around them, be them stone, wood or steel, due to it's programming the computer would give them any of it, they would have to work for it.

It watched as the people formed swords, shields, hammers and other tools and it watched when the people fought off some of the animals that lived onboard. It watched as the people grew in number and how they built enormous cities.

It made sure that the captain watched all of it, by sending the images into his mind, to him it would be only a dream, even if it was reality.

It continued to watch even when a massive civil war broke out and the people brought themselves down. It made sure that the ship itself wasn't harmed and that everything else wasn't damaged either, even if nearly all of the crew was gone, the only one that mattered was the captain.

So the computer itself saw no great loss.

Finally, after thousands of years, the captain had absorbed all of the God energies and stabilized himself. The man was beginning to wake up.

"Welcome to eternity captain." The computer said and I gasped for air.

"...Captain...all systems are fully operational...all...defense bots are armed and awaiting orders..." The computer said as the images of different worlds were starting to show up on the monitors.

"I thought you said that every other world was gone." I asked the computer.

"..." The only thing the computer answered with was with static.

The computer must have made a mistake, space was big and if the ship was moving through dimensions a rip, in reality, must-have happened.

"What happened?" I asked.

"...Emergency procedures...were enacted...you were put in...stacis...there are now eight thousand...new crew members...awaiting orders..." The computer answered, as it began to show the images of ruined cities and small villages.

"Where did those ruins come from?" I asked.

"...All untainted material... was teleported onboard...Captain...would it be easier for you...if I were...to have...a body..." The computer asked.

"I was taken back, but decided to think about it.

"Yeah that would help." I answered the computer.

Instantly gas was repeated and it began to become solid, until it looked like green jello. "Is this better captain. " a woman's voice asked.

"Yeah, thanks" I answered the computer.

The jello woman hesitantly stretched out her hand and touched my face.

"Captain, I am yours to do as you please. I am able to be used for sexual release, be fertilized and bear children, as well as continuing with my daily functions." The jello woman said.

I just stood there, as the woman hugged me, like if she wanted to do that for a long time.

"Captain, what do you want to do?" The woman asked.

"...Let's go see the world" I answered her.

In an instant, the woman graved my face and planted a warm kiss and as she separated from me, I could see her jelly form become solid and all of a sudden she had skin, long black hair and light blue eyes.

"Setting course to the world with the least amount of danger" she said, her voice was now soft and feminine.

[Change]

Unbeknownst to the captain or the ship itself heads had begun to turn, as the ship itself had begun to move. From the dawn of time the ship had always been there and no one had ever been able to set foot on it, some even believed it to be another world or perhaps a sleeping God and now it was on the move.

By no means was the ship the size of a world, only that it had always been there and it was now moving and it was doing it just as everything was going straight to hell.

Many had tried to walk on its surface, only for the ship itself to force them away, a barrier kept everything off it, not even dust touched its surface. The only thing the gods could see were slight glimpses of its interior and that was only because some of their energies had flown into it.

The had seen the many corridors of steel and ceramic, the massive forges and the endless amounts of food and water, it was one of the last remaining safe places and from the what the Celestial dragons own statements it had allowed Sigmar when was still clinging onto the tenants of the old world..

In fact Sigmar was preparing himself to lead an assault onto the ship and force it open to give the surviving people a fighting chance.

Now that ship was moving towards the realm of life and from the looks of it, it had no intentions of slowing down.

[Change]

The ship came to a complete stop and for the first time in what felt like months, I felt the light of rhe sun on my skin. It felt warm and for whatever reason the woman hadn't let go of me, she kept hugging me.

Her pale skin, along with her light blue eyes made her look European, but her long black hair made me doubt that. Her eyes looked kind whenever our eyes met and her smile seemed warm, but we couldn't stay that way, I wanted to go outside.

"Let's go outside." I told her and a light covered her, when the light vanished she was wearing a long white dress.

I blinked and all of a sudden I was standing outside of the ship, I wasn't on the planet, but I was standing on top of the ship itself. The smell of the air was stale, like if something was touring nearby, maybe it was because I was inside the ship for so long.

Still, the smell of flowers and even the light fragrance of running water was present.

"Looks good right," the woman asked me

"Yeah" I answered.

The sounds of loud stomping feet made me turn around and I was met with the sight of a giant robot walking into me.

"Captain, for your own safety please refrain from setting foot on the world." The giant robot said.

I could see it's massive canon powering up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The Unclean One's rot, has infected this world. Our shields and our purifiers are keeping you safe Captain but not even you will be safe from his infection, if directly exposed to it." The woman answers me.

"...What does that mean?" I asked her.

"It means that you should enjoy the sunlight, before this world does as well." She answered me, as the wind made her long black hair dance as it blew.

"Captain I'm being the collection of the uninfected remnants of this world." She told me, as several drones flew out of the ship and began to pick up trees, dirt, water animals and a strange material that turned into gas, then water, then ice/stone, before returning to gas again.

Slowly the ship began to rise again and one by one the drones started coming back, until they completely stopped. I had already seen one world die, the tenants of another become some kind of living being that was floating in space and another be completely takeover by giant rats.

Now I was forced to see another one die.

"Captain, we have located a large number of uninfected survivors, however, we can't get to them unless engaging in direct combat." The giant robot told me.

"Captain, what are your orders...Remember...that if you help those people...you will alert the enemy of our presence." The woman told me.

"Let's go help them." I answered.


	4. Chapter 4

[Change]

All hope was lost, the realm gates had closed forever, Sigmar the King of the Gods had turned his back on the realms and sealed himself away, with the lucky few that managed to reach him in time.

The Sylvaneth once the greatest of the realms defenders, were now little more than a shadow of what they once were. Even now they fight against Nugles rot, but their numbers are rapidly dwindling, for the great unclean one, does not just bring armies.

He also brings diseases and illnesses of all sorts.

With each battle that passed his grip on the real strengthened, every fallen minion, was like a battery that only increased the speed of his infection.

Soon the land itself began to ooze, like if it had been rotting from the inside, the plants had begun to come to life and would grasp onto an unsuspecting victim and hold them there, until that person or animal became a part of the plant itself.

Fungus, worms and creatures would soon begin to grow out of them, the only thing that remained of their former selves, was their desperate calls for help. But how could one help them, when even death is no release.

One could find moments of safety, places inside deep caves or high mountains that hadn't been infected, offer much-needed relief from the hellish world that had become their realm, but even these places were vanishing from existence.

So like many that had come before, they now found themselves surrounded by a more of lost souls, foolish people that had gone to the side of chaos in hope that by siding with those insane creatures, they would be spared.

Unfortunately for them, those lost people would soon find themselves voting from the inside out, their bodies alongside their minds became homes for billions of bacteria and touring creatures would grow from them.

Gurgle sees nondifference between his followers, the realms themselves and the smallest of bacteria.

Men and woman fought if the insane people, desperately hoping that they wouldn't touch them or a piece of their attackers didn't land on them, for the smallest of pieces was so tainted, they the person would soon begin to break out in sours.

They fought off their attackers with what little they had, sticks-swords-rocks-guns and when all else failed their bare hands, but nothing they did seemed to even affect the now insane people.

All of a sudden a loud roar echoed all over the land and a giant made of metal fell from the sky, the followers of Nurgle ran up to him, but a magical barrier kept them away, not only that it burned them until there was nothing left.

"Hurry there isn't much time." The metal giant said, as he lifted a large cannon he carried into the air.

No one moved, for no one had ever seen a giant like this one, especially in a realm were nearly everything was made of things that naturally occurred in nature.

"Hurry our presence hasn't gone unnoticed" the giant insisted as a massive continent made of metal lowered itself from the sky.

The massive continent began to let out a wave of multicolored lights that set off a chain of explosions when they touched the land itself.

"Choose, stay or leave!" The giant roared at them, before he himself began to open fire and began to run towards the continent.

They turned to look at what he was running from and the land seemed to be moving, no it wasn't the land, it was a massive wave of infected, accompanied by the demons of Nurgle. There was no choice to make, everyone began to run towards the strange ship and were ushered inside before the metal doors closed.

Those tact could see the outside, by one of the many windows the ship had, would see the continent opening fire at the wave of enemies, unfortunately, it wouldn't slow them down, as those that fell, were quickly replaced by those that were right behind them.

[Change]

I expected a fight, hell considering the size of the ship, it would either be an overwhelming victory or me having to fight my way out, I never expected this.

Creature that were even bigger than mountains, charged at the ship, massive snakes that didn't feel like they were being burned alive, if what they were could still be called living, giant humanoids that threw everything at the ship even the infected themselves, not caring in the slightest that everything that touched the ship's shields disintegrated instantly.

"Captain, Titans and Knights are prepared to engage the enemy." The woman told me.

"Forget about that, we need to get the hell out of here." I said as a group of infected to begun to climb on top of each other, before forming a hideous abomination.

I could hear the sounds of their bones breaking and the tearing of their meat, as this was occurring.

"Unfortunately captain that is no longer a possibility."the woman answered, as the image of a smiling face completely took over the sky.

" The enemy knows... of our existence...and has made us its...new...target." She said, sounding more like the computer she once was.

"Processing...captain there is...a way of escape...however...you will...have no other choice but to fight." She said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"The ship will have to remain stationary, while you were in stasis, the ship acquired energies from each realm. Captain, the ship might be able to jump into another world, if those energies are amplified." She said to me.

"Is there any other way?" I asked her.

"...No..." She answered.

[Change]

The ships forcefields had begun to grow and expand in a way that they normally never would, they slowly dug into the planet itself, rapidly cleansing the world below and into the sky, creating the last area in the planet where clean air flows.

Within the ship ancient giants began to awake, those that tended to the lands within the ship, were nothing more than the size of children in comparison to them.

Slowly smaller and smaller mechanical warriors began to form lines all around them, the largest of them stood in the center of it all, with it, stood five more that were only slightly smaller than it.

"We protect the ship! Only because we protect the Captain!" Its voice boomed.

"We, protect the ship only because we protect the captain!" The convinced voiced of the many machines followed.

"The captain is our creator! Our master!our father!" It roared.

"The captain is our creator! Our master! Our father!" The many machines repeated.

"The captain is all! Without the captain, there would be no life! No ship! No us!" It said.

"The captain is all! Without the captain, there would be no life! No ship! No us!" They repeated

Their voices were carried deep within the halls of the ship, slowly unused rooms started coming to life, medical rooms filled all sorts of medicine or implants that could keep a person alive, when their injuries should have killed them long ago.

Ancient unused factories, came to life as the demand for replacement weapons would soon be needed.

Sealed off ammunition rooms finally opened and the people that had lived within the ship for the entirety of their lives, watched as an entire army of metal giants walked right past them.

They fell to their knees in despair as the realization began to set in, the stories of their parents had finally come true.

The Gods were going to war.

The ceilings, walls and floors began to blink into life as flying robots took the skies and began to cover the ground with many robotic spiders and robotic combat tanks.

The recently arrived refugees could only watch in amazement as the many metal titans, knights and defense bots began to walk past them.

"What's going on?" Asked a man.

"Escape is now impossible, the enemy has closed every possible escape route." The same metal giant, that had ushered them into the ship answered.

"So what now?" A woman asked.

"Now, now you live your lives." It answered, as it pointed at the shields growing around the ship itself.

"Each shield acts as a cleansing mechanism, live inside the ship or live outside of it the choice is yours." The metal giant answered her.

The people watched as the many mechanical beings began to line up around the edges of the shields, soon mechanical worms slithered into the ground and began to drag massive stones from underground into the surface.

A stone wall was quickly put up, as an area means of protection, however, as the shield grew the sound of the stones being put into place could still be heard.

Within the ship several humanoid machine men, began to walk up to every one of the descendants of the original refugees that had been brought on board the ship.

"It's time that you repay the captains kindness." They said in union.

"Consider this both your punishment and your repentance for the crime of destroying why the captain has given you." They said.

One by one the people were gathered into small groups, they would be trained in the art of combat, the ship had recorded how they had destroyed themselves and so the defense bots knew what tactics the people were good at.

However first thing was first, the people's numbers needed to increase, so the women were injected with a fertilizing agent and handed over to the males of their groups, they would soon be impregnated with multiple children, as for the males, they would be put thru hellish training.

Humans were difficult to train and not all were suited for battle, so those that were good enough for farming, healing and other duties would be put to do them, but this would only be done in a long period of time.

[Change]

"Processing" the woman said.

I could feel my skin itch and it almost seemed like if I could feel my skin rise, like if doors that had always been there had suddenly opened. I looked at my right hand and turned to look at my left hand, but there was nothing there.

For some reason I could feel my hair, how can a person feel their hair, that shouldn't be possible, if a person could feel their hair, then they would never get haircuts, so what was going on.

Something was wrong with me and I could swear, that there was a giant frogman looking down at me from the sky, no not the sky, it was somewhere fairway from this place.

"Welcome to eternity Captain" I remembered the voice of the computer.


End file.
